Desperation
by Abow123
Summary: NeganXRostia smut, starts off slow, will pick up, only going to be a few chapters... Written on an iPhone, I tried to make sure the spelling, punctuation and wording was correct!
1. Chapter 1

Negan grabbed Rosita by the hair on the top of her head and stood her up. Rick looked up at him helplessly.

"You don't.." Rick began

Negan cut him off quickly "oh... see that's where your wrong, I do" he shoved Rosita into Dwight who quickly shoved her towards the van. "You guys got off easy!" He said with a laugh. Extending his arms out and pointing the tip of Lucille at Abraham and Glenn's lifeless bodies. "You in fact are lucky I don't waste another one of you sorry sons of bitches!" He pointed it at Daryl now. Rick went to speak but Negan cut him off, clicking his tongue. "Now get your shit and get out of my sight, and maybe, just maybe you will see this little Latin fire cracker...alive, again" he laughed as he swung Lucille over his shoulder and headed towards the van. "See you all in a week" he said taking one look back at Rick, he winked and slammed the door.

It had been four days, or was it five. Rosita couldn't keep track. She tried to watch the sunlight under the crack of the door, but it was hard to tell. She only knew that Dwight came and gave her water and bread twice a day, which according to him, she was lucky because if she was a dude, she would be lucky to eat every other day. She was about to drift off to sleep, or pass out when she heard the lock come undone. She sat up and moved into the back corner of the cell.

"Come on out, Rosita" Dwight said putting extra emphasis on the beginning of her name. She wanted to throw up, and if her stomach wasn't so empty she may have. "It's your lucky day" he said walking into the cell. He grabbed her by the elbow and pulled her to her feet. "Negan said, and I quote "a chick that cute shouldn't smell that bad" end quote" Dwight said shoving her out. She glared at him and then straight ahead as he pushed her along. She tried so hard to learn her way around, but at some point she was sure that's Dwight walked her in circles to confuse her.

Finally they stopped at a room. Dwight pulled out keys and unlocked the door. "Well go on" he said moving his head towards the room "everything you need is in there, all the necessary feminine products, don't get any ideas, all the windows are locked and heavily guarded" he added. She was about to speak when he slammed the door behind her and she heard it lock.

She looked around surveying the room, she took a small step forward, sure this had to be a trick. There was a bed, a chair and a small table. She moved quickly across the room to the open door, she peeked in. A shower, toilet and a sink. She saw a tooth brush and some tooth paste on the counter. She ran over and quickly put the paste on the brush and brushed for what must have been five minutes. Finally she reached in and turned on the shower. She stepped in and felt the warm water run down her dirty body. The soap didn't even smell that good, but to her it was heaven. She scrubbed all the dirt, sweat and blood off her body. It was the first time she felt human since that night. She began washing her hair as tears began falling. She couldn't hold back anymore, all the images of that night were flooding her mind. She rinsed her hair and sat on the shower floor, head in her hands. She let the warm water run until it started to get cold. She was going to stand up, and then she heard his voice and her whole body froze.

"Knock knock" she heard tapping on the bathroom door. Her first instinct was to jump out of the shower and attack, but what damage could a soaking wet, naked, 115 pound girl do. "Aww come on out sweetie, I got a nice warm towel for you" his voice growled. She took a deep breath, stood up and turned off the water. She peeled back the curtain and stared at him.

"Holy shit look at that tight little body" he held out the towel she reached for it and he jerked his arm back. "Now now come out sweetie! Let me take a look" he leaned back against the door frame.

She stepped out and walked towards him, enough was enough. She grabbed the towel and quickly wrapped it around herself. She glared at him and he just smirked and stuck his tongue out slightly between his teeth and bit down a little. He turned and made his way over to the table and sat down. "Sit" he said nodding at the other chair, she didn't move. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath "I said SIT" he said the last word much more sternly and through clinched teeth"Do not make me ask again" he added. She walked quickly over and sat down staring at him.

What felt like eternity she sat there and he stared at her, leaned back in his chair with his hand on his chin. She was starting to shiver and tried to play it off but it was becoming noticeable. He leaned forward, pulled the blanket off the bed and handed it to her. He didn't throw it, didn't say anything arrogant, just handed it to her. She quickly took it and wrapped herself in it.

"Here's the deal" he began, she looked up and met his gaze. She wanted to show him she wasn't afraid, even if she really was. "I don't normally take women captive, I don't like forcing ladies to do intense labor. I mean sure," he folded his arms and leaned back again, putting his legs up on the bed. "I could always use the extra hands in the kitchen, but you don't strike me as the cooking type" he said smiling. Her face stayed still, just a cold stare. "Come on sugar, don't let me do all the talking, tell me a little about yourself" he stared at her.

She cleared her throat. "I will never work for you" she said in a low voice. He let out a loud laugh, so loud it scared her.

"Oh no? Then what do you intend to do here Rosita?" He asked now leaning forward. He grabbed the chair and scooted closer to her. She felt uncomfortable.

"Nothing" she said quickly but sternly. He shook his head and looked at his feet.

"Now listen" he said looking up and getting really close to her face "I have women around here for three reasons, cooking, cleaning and to keep the men happy" she swallowed hard, "and it just so happens I got a lot of men to keep happy" his body was inching closer to hers with every word, she felt vulnerable and scared, only a blanket to keep her protected.

"I could give you to any of these guys and they would use you up and throw you out like an old toy if I let them" his words came out sharp and she turned her face as to avoid the sting. He pulled his hand up and placed it on her chin, turning her face back to him "But I like you, and I take, REAL" he stopped and smiled "and I mean REAL, good care of my toys. So if you are no use to me in the kitchen, and no use to me in housekeeping, what good are you to me then?" He asked. She looked at him and didn't know what to say. "Alright then" he stood up "back to the cell" he said walking towards the door. "No!" She called out and then she threw her hand over her mouth quickly, almost like she didn't mean to speak. He stopped but didn't turn around.

"I knew you wouldn't let me down" he continued walking and pulled out keys and opened the door. He stepped out and closed it behind him and she heard the door lock. Her tense body went limp as she took a deep breath. She fell forward onto the bed, curled up in the blanket, she tried hard to fight it, but the warm blanket and the bed was all it took. Her eyes were closed and she was out.


	2. Chapter 2

"You were gone a while" Sherry said taking a deep hot off of her cigarette. Negan stopped and glared at her. He closed the door to her small room behind him.

"And since fucking when are you my boss?" Before she could say anything he snapped back "oh that's right! You're not and you better watch how you talk to me! Wouldn't want me to burn the other side of Dwight's face!" He added. She glared at him.

"You don't usually bring people into their own rooms that quickly" she added. He looked up at her again and glared.

"Is someone jealous?" He asked walking towards her. He grabbed her by the arm and shoved her on the bed "don't worry baby it's all about you.." he unbuckled his belt. "For right now" he added.

Rosita sat up in the dark, still naked wrapped in a blanket. How long had she been asleep, there was no indication of time. She fumbled around the dark room and found a small lamp, she clicked it on. A pair of jeans and a tank top were folded on the table, next to a bottle of water and a sandwhich. She quickly pulled the jeans up and the shirt over her head. She scarfed the sandwhich is seconds and chugged the water. She was about to finish it when she heard the door unlock.

"Well someone decided to wake up" Dwight's face was dimly lit, but she could still see the horrific scar. "He wants to see you" Dwight held the door open and gestured for her to walk. He tapped the gun on his hip, she quickly glanced and walked out of the room. His hand on her wrist he lead her up a set of stairs and down a long hallway. They passed what looked like a dining hall and a lot of people eating. Cooking and cleaning in there would be awful. She thought to herself, but what was the alternative? They stopped at a set of steel double doors. Dwight knocked three times, she heard a whistle and Dwight opened the door. He ushered her in and stopped before he entered. "Radio for me when you want me to take her back" he said those words and was out of the room and she doors were closed.

"Be a good girl and lock those for me, can never be to careful" he said with a smile. He was lounged back with his leather jacket hanging on the side of the chair. His tight black shirt and his tight jeans fitting him just right. She turned and locked the door and then faced him, her back pressed against the door. Lucille was leaned up against the leg of the couch. "What's the matter, does she scare ya? Intimidate ya? Come on now she's not that bad" he wrapped his hand around the grip of the bat and lifted it off ground before setting it back down. He put that same hand up and motioned for her to come. Towards him and sit on the couch. She was about to protest but he interrupted her thoughts "remember what I said about asking twice" she sighed and walked forward. She sat as far away from him as possible. He smiled, he liked how uncomfortable he made her, he liked the control he had over her and she knew it. ":Did you enjoy your bed?" He asked.

She took a deep breath and pushed her pride aside.

"Yes I did" she said quickly.

He nodded in approval, "I would like to move you to a room up here, same accommodations, just a little closer to me" he added. She didn't say anything. He shifted his head, signaling her to move closer, she slid over a tiny bit which made him laugh. "Come on girlie, you saw that kitchen. I'll send ya there right now, you can clean round the clock for me, and you will never make enough points to make it through! To be fair you are already in the negative, because of all of my fucking people that you killed!" His voice was angry now and she tried her best to stay quiet, but she couldn't anymore.

"You didn't give a damn about those people! They were nothing but a number to you! The people you killed, those were my friends... my family" she was angry now she went to say more until she realized that they were both standing now. He was glaring down at her, his body extremely close to hers.

"You wanna get loud again?" He threatened. She stared up at him. "I should have bashed your brains in too little girl, but I didn't" he stared "I don't like killing girls but trust me it's not to late..." he threatened.

"Do it" she said gritting her teeth. She stepped closer. She was much smaller then him but she puffed out her chest anyways. He smiled that devilish smile and began a slow, deep laugh.

"I could end it all" he grabbed her neck pushing her against the wall, he let his grip of her neck go but he was pushed up against her. She was terrified and excited and it felt so wrong. His body pressed firmly against hers.

"What do you want from me?" She whispered. He just looked at her and smiled.

"Permission" was all he said.

It was like an out of body experience, she could see her hands slowly reaching for his stomach, under the black T-shirt and touching his skin. Next thing she knew she was pulling his shirt over his head. Maybe this was all a defensive mechanism, give him what he wants and he spares her life. She was going with that. Next thing she knew he was pulling the shirt over her head.

"These are great" he said running his fingers over her breasts, brushing her nipples with his thumbs. She leaned her head back against the wall, disgusted and ashamed, but every part of her wanted him to keep going. He bent down and bit her neck lightly. Next thing she knew her jeans were un-buttoned and around her ankles on the floor.

She put her arms around his neck and he boosted her up, holding under her ass with one hand and unbuttoning his pants with the other. "Get ready" he said sliding into her, she let out a moan and arched her back. He pushed her against the wall and pounded in and out. She could hardly breathe, he was going so fast. He was an animal. She was sore but wanted him to just go harder. She caught her self begging him to go harder, it just made him more excited. He gripped her ass tightly ramming her harder with every thrust. She squeezed tightly around his neck, her breasts covering his face. He slammed her back into the wall hard one last time before stopping. He let out a grunt and pulled out of her and set her down. She leaned back against the wall, blushing and completely ashamed of herself.

" I think I can get used to you" he tucked himself back into his pants and wiped the sweat with the back of his hand off of his forehead. "You are going to be my new favorite toy" he licked his lips. She stood there naked and stared at him. "Don't give me that look, I'm ready to go again" he grabbed at his crotch and moved towards her. She was backed against the wall, completely defenseless, but she wouldn't have denied him either. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. He stopped and put his hands on his hips, he put his head down, he looked angry. "What!?" He growled.

"Security issue" the voice on the other side called out. He looked at Rosita.

"Clean up, take a shower, I'm not done with you" he said pulling his shirt over his head, throwing his jacket on and grabbing Lucille. He was out the door and she heard the lock. She was left standing naked back against the wall in a murderers room and all she wanted was more.


	3. Chapter 3

When the door closed she stood there for a moment. She wanted so badly to snoop around, to find out his secrets, something anything should could take back to Alexandria. If she made it back there that is. She shook her head, if he caught her, she was dead no questions asked. She saw his bathroom and decided to make her way there, another shower would be fantastic.

Negan walked back through the gates of his compound, "make sure we fix that gate, don't need the walkers getting through" he tapped the ground with his bat. One of his men nodded and headed over to a warehouse. Negan looked and Dwight and put his hands on his hips. "Let sherry know I won't be coming to get her tonight, hell If you want to you can go visit her" he said flashing his smile with an added wink. Dwight looked at him and shrugged.

"No, that's your wife, but I will let her know" Dwight finished. Negan shook his head.

"Maybe soon enough you can have her back" Negan added. Dwight stood there not knowing what to say.

"Are you gonna keep Rosita? What if she doesn't want to stay? Those people don't give up too easily, they will come for her" Dwight said crossing his arms. Negan looked at him, his face looked a little twisted, Dwight could tell he struck a nerve.

"Well let them come, then they all fucking die. And last time I checked I was in charge, if i want to keep her I will, and if I want to feed sherry to the biters I will do that too, now fix the gate" Negan turned on his heel and walked away without saying anything.

He unlocked his door and walked into his room, locking them right behind him. He saw steam coming from his bathroom. He peeled off his leather jacket and tossed it onto the couch. He headed towards the bathroom, he heard the water running. He stepped through the door when he felt it, a cool feeling on his neck.

"Aww come on baby? After the fun we just had?" He asked dropping his hands to his side. "Although I kind of expected this" he added. She held the straight razor to his neck, breathing heavily. "Well do it" he said sounding bored. She took a deep breath and pressed the razor a little harder into his neck. She would be terrified if she was in his position, but he seemed to stand there calm as could be.

"And if I don't, will you kill me" she asked.

"You got guts honey and I like that, but you are threatening my life and I DO NOT like that" he said quickly. She could do it, she wanted to she really did, but she dropped the razor. He spun around quickly and grabbed her by her wrists and shoved her through the door and onto his bed. She was still naked and now face down on his bed. He came up behind her and reached down and grabbed the back of her head and pulled her up so his mouth was right by her ear. "You need to learn respect, and i am going to teach you" he said biting her ear lobe. She left out a soft sigh. "I want to keep you, but honey I don't need you! You are lucky I haven't killed you yet, and after this if you don't totally knock my socks off, I will" she reached up and put her arm around his neck and twisted her head. She began kissing his chin and moved up to his lips. She pried them open with her tongue and began kissing him, he kissed back feverishly. Grabbing her hair and twisting it in his hand. She spun around now and pressed her naked body against him. She pushed him backwards onto his couch. She knelt down in front of him and started to un-button his pants. He grabbed his glass of whiskey and sipped it. She looked up at him and he nodded in approval. She pulled out his dick, which she hadn't actually seen before and it was impressive. She bent down slowly and slid it into her mouth. He leaned his head back and let out a moan, setting his glass down and putting his hand on the back of her head, pushing her head up and down. After a few moments he grabbed her chin and lifted he head. She stood up and so did he, he walked her backwards until she felt her legs hit the bed. He picked up his whiskey and offered her the glass, she grabbed it and took a big swing. She shook her head and made a disgusted face. As soon as he finished the rest she went back in and continued to kiss him. He dropped the glass and it crashed on the floor. She fell backwards onto the bed and he was right on top of her. Before she could react he was inside of her. She began moaning instantly. He was going hard and fast, no mercy. She wrapped her

Legs around his waist and kept him close. She began to yell. He was so into it and she could tell.

"Yes Negan" she purred "don't stop"'she begged. He pounded hard a few more times and collapsed on top of her.

She woke up naked a few hours later, her mouth insanely dry. She looked to her side, grabbed a water bottle and took a big gulp. She laid back down and realized she was still in his bed. He was sleeping next to her. This man must be crazy, she tried to kill him hours earlier, yet he fell asleep with her. She saw him stirring and closed her eyes, pretending to sleep. Next thing she knew he was sitting up in bed and turning on the small lamp. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked up at him, afraid to speak.

"Well you did a damn good job, so I'm not gonna kill ya" he glared at her. "And I do not usually let females sleep in my bed" he added. She turned onto her side, letting the blanket fall and leaving her chest exposed, she couldn't figure him out completely but she knew some of his weaknesses.

"Then why am I here?" She asked. He looked down at her and smiled.

"Well you are smokin hot, but I need to keep an eye on you. See I don't trust you one bit, but I like you. Can you understand my dilemma?" He asked. She let out a laugh, not on purpose, it just came out. He looked at her confused.

"I don't like you nor do I trust you" she explained.

"I get that a lot, and frankly I don't give a shit what people think. I'm worried about me and that's it" he said with a smirk. She shook her head.

"That's such a sad existence, how lonely" she stared at him.

"I'm not lonely, not one bit" he said touching her chest. She stared at him.

"Maybe not physically, but mentally... emotionally, you are" she sighed. He looked at her.

"Hungry?" He asked changing the subject.

He reached over grabbing the walkie. "Breakfast for two" he said into it. "Copy" came back over slight static.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" She questioned. He touched her chin and tilted her head up so her eyes met his. He smiled that perfect smile, dimples slightly showing through the beard.

"I told you, Rosita, i take good care of my toys. So eat up, get some rest, you are going to need it" he stood up, naked, and walked to the bathroom. She laid flat on her back.

She couldn't even fathom how she was in the situation. A week ago she watched him murder two of her friends. She swore up and down given the chance she would kill him. Now here she was, laying naked in his bed. She fucked him, twice, and would again and again if he wanted.


	4. Chapter 4

Two weeks had gone by, Rosita spent most of her time in Negan's room. Occasionally she would stay in hers, but mostly when he was on a trip or in a bad mood. He walked in after being gone for an hour or two and she put her book down and looked up at him. "Can I go outside?" She asked in a serious tone. He just looked at her. "I know that this compound is all fenced in you have eyes all over, just let me go outside, I need some color... I want to see the sun" she was almost begging now. He pursed his lips and took a deep breath, being clearly dramatic.

"You know if you try anything stupid you will be sorry" he said not totally agreeing yet.

"What is the difference if I read in a chair in here or out there" she pointed at the wall. "I will sit there and read and listen to the birds and the breeze...please?" she begged. He put his hands on his hip and stared at his boots.

"Okay, fine" he said quickly "but only when I'm here and only for a little while" he said before sitting on his couch. "Now get over here, tell me thank you" he said with a smirk. She climbed over the bed and onto the floor. Straddling him on his couch. He smiled and she bent down and kissed him.

"You are turning out to be my favorite prisoner" he said she she bit and kissed at his neck. She was moving slowly up and down, grinding him, still fully clothed. Just as he was pulling her shirt over her head there was a pounding on his door. She stopped and he looked at the door. There was a pounding again.

"I fucking heard you" she said picking her up and setting her on the bed. "And this better be fucking worth it" he swung the door open.

"There is a group of people walking near the perimeter" the mans voice said. Negan quickly grabbed his jacket and bat.

"Go get some food" he said to her and he was gone .

She pulled her jacket over her shoulders and waked out. Someone was standing there, she glared at him "are you my escort?" She asked with a bit of sass in her voice.

"Listen lady, he asked me to watch you, so I'm watching" the man replied.

"Well then watch me to the kitchen please" she said as she walked toward the dining room. She grabbed an apple and a bottle of water and sat down closest to the window. She looked out of and was day dreaming when someone sat down next to her. She looked over.

"Hi, I'm Sherry" the female said.

"Rosita."

"I was waiting to see who you were, he has kept you locked up right" Sherry said quickly.

"You know a lot about him?" Rosita asked. Sherry smiled and pulled out a cigarette.

"More then I care too" Sherry said with a fake smile.

"Meaning?" Rosita asked.

"I am one of his "wives" she said resting her elbow on the table.

"Pardon me? One of his wives?" Rosita asked.

"Oh he didn't tell you? He's got a few wives, one for everyday of the week, but to be honest he has been totally neglecting us for the past week or two" she said with a laugh. "Although I'm sure most of us don't mind, but I won't lie, if he decided to ignore us for too long, I don't know how we will survive here, since that was our way of earning our points" Rosita sat there quietly just taking it all in. "Please don't tell him that I told you, he will kill

Me" she added. Rosita shook her head.

"What's your story then? How did you get here?" Rosita asked. Sherry smiled and looked over at the window.

"I came here with my sister... and my husband... Dwight" Sherry added. Rosita's jaw dropped. "We tried to leave, my sister died out there, we came back. Instead of killing Dwight I offered to be one of his wives." Sherry finished off her cigarette. "I think I told you enough. Just get out when you have the chance okay?" Rosita got the feeling she wasn't asking she was telling. Sherry stood up and walked away.

Rosita was back in his room. Sitting on the chair staring at the door. She heard the lock and sat up. He walked in and closed the door behind himself. He went to say something but she stood up and stopped him before he could. "What kind of sick fantasy world do you live in?" She asked. He just looked at her, confused and intrigued. "What did you think I was just going to give in and be one of your wives?!" She said folding her arms.

"Wait... who told you about that?" He asked, she remembered what Sherry said.

"I walked into the dining room, and I heard someone say looks it's one of Negan's wives... what the fuck? How many wives do you have?! How many women are you fucking? Am I going to get an std?!" She was rambling now. He said down and smiled.

"Well someone sounds jealous" he laughed a bit. "Don't worry sweet tits, I haven't fucked anyone since you, but if I did, that's my concern and not yours" he finished with a serious tone.

"Well I don't do that, I want one man and he should only want me" she said glaring at him.

"What do you think this is, chicka? A relationship? Are we going steady?" He was mocking her now. She just glared at him.

"I would like to go back to my room" she said with an angry tone.

"Oh are we making demands now?" He asked. She just scoffed. "I will put your little ass back into the cell" he said quickly.

"FINE" she walked over to the door. "Take me to the cell" she said and then turned away from him. He reached in front of her and locked his door. "What are you going to do? Force me to screw You?!" She yelled.

"That's one thing I don't do" he said quickly and seriously. "But you won't be leaving my room" he said with a sigh. " I am going to bed" he said walking into the bathroom and pulling off his shirt. "You can sleep on the bed, the floor or in the bathtub" he said as he pulled his pants off. He climbed into bed and turned out the light. She walked over to the couch and laid down. She wasn't dealing with him anymore tonight.


	5. Chapter 5

She was Awoken the next morning to him shaking her lightly. She opened her eyes and adjusted to the light. She shot up and gave him a dirty look. "Time to pull your weight, your coming on a run with me" he said pulling her up, but not too roughly by her arm.

"And where are we going? Alexandria?" She asked hopefully.

He just looked at her, "that's next week, not today" he replied quickly. "Gotta go check on one of my other locations" he said as he headed for the door, "I will be back for you in ten, so be ready" and then he was out the door.

She hardly spoke at all on the car ride. The finally pulled up to what looked like a warehouse. He hopped out and she followed. His men closely behind and a few in front. They walked into the warehouse.

"Everything running smoothly?" He asked the people inside. The man sitting in a chair nodded. "Still can't find Dan... but other then that, smooth as can be" the man responded.

"Good I like that... alright... get whats on the list!" He shouted and a few men began walking around getting things. "We will have a few truck loads next week for you guys, I'll send someone to let you know when." He leaned against the wall.

"Why am I here?" Rosita asked.

"Typical women!" Negan said loudly, a few of his men chuckled. " she says she wants out. Says she bored. Want the sun light, and I bring her out and she bitches" Rosita clearly saw that she wasn't going to win this so she rolled her eyes and starting picking at her nails. After what seemed like forever they were wrapping up, everything was loaded and Negan walked out Rosita following him. Before she even realized what happened she was grabbed from

Behind and felt a cold metal on her neck.

"NEGAN" she heard yelled in her ear. Negan spun around and his eyes got big, but he kept his cool and shook his head.

"Well Danny boy! We have been looking for you" he said leaning on his bat. "Now why don't you let the girl go and we can figure the out, man to man" Negan said with a grin.

"Wife for a wife!" The man replied angrily "you killed mine, I kill yours" the man yelled. Negan shook his head.

"Now see that's where you are wrong, I didn't kill her, one of these guys did" the man shook his head. Rosita was standing there, watching the interaction, with no clue what the end result could possibly be.

"I won't let you get away with it... it's still your fault" dan said putting the knife down. Rosita took a deep breath, feeling relaxed, and then she felt it, a strange feeling in her side. Suddenly she was falling, she hit the ground and saw Negan swing his bat and hit dan upside the head.

"Finish it" he demanded as he threw the bat to one of his men. He bent down picked her up and hurried to his truck. She was looking up at him and then it was dark.

"So no permanent damage?" She heard a voice ask.

"No, he didn't hit any internal organs" she heard another respond. Then she was out again.

"Why do you even care? You have never cared before" she heard a voice.

"Don't give me any bullshit, this is my place I make the rules, If I say I like her then I like her, that's no ones concern but mine!" A voice yelled.

"Water..." she whispered. She heard rustling and she opened her eyes slowly. She saw Negan and he helped her sit up. He handed her a glass.

"Take it easy" he said quietly. She sipped it. "Get the doc" he said into the walkie. "Copy" she heard back. She let out a small cough and he laid her back down.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Some asshole stabbed you right in the side. Got ya real good." He said standing there looking at her. "But he's walking around with his new friends now, and won't be doing that again" he added. She just nodded.

"Did you kill his wife?" She asked. He didn't say anything he just looked at her. "I'll take that as a yes... why do you do so much bad?" She asked wincing a bit. He just shook his head.

"You don't survive being a good person anymore" he said sitting on the edge of the bed. She closed her eyes and sighed.

"Will I be okay?" She didn't feel like arguing so she changed the subject. He nodded. "How long have I been out?" She asked.

"A day and a half, the doc stitched you up and made sure you didn't have infection, I kept you in my room to keep an eye on you" he said looking at her with what seemed like concern. "had to watch for a fever" he added.

"Have you been visiting your other wives to keep you satisfied?" She asked.

"I was thinking about that... I don't think I need..." he was cut off by the doctor.

"Can I come in?" The voice asked. Negan stood up.

"Yes" he hollered. The doctor walked in and walked over to her. Negan stepped out while he was talking to her and meg Dwight in the hallway.

"I'm done with wives" he said matter of factly. "Sherry is yours if you want her" he added. Dwight stood there confused. "It's not a trick! Go get your little pecker wet!" He slapped his shoulder. Dwight stood there confused but Negan turned away from him already. He heard the doctor leaving and stopped him.

"Well what's the word?" He asked.

"She's healing nicely... bed rest for a few more days, she will be just fine" she doc patted Negans shoulder and he walked away.

Negan walked in locking the door behind him. "I have stepped up security" he said sitting on the edge of his bed. Rosita opened her eyes. "And don't let this get to your head, but I have dismissed my other wives, permanently" he said without looking at her. She closed her eyes and smiled.

"He does care" she said softly, he went to speak but she was asleep again. He just laid down on the bed next to her.

She woke up and she was curled up in a ball with his arms protectively around her. She didn't want to move and wake him, but it was almost like he sensed her waking up and opened his eyes. She stared at him in the dark.

"Lucille was my wife's name... my wife before all of this" he explained. She didn't say a word she just listened. "I was cheating on her... she had cancer" he sighed "didn't say I was the best guy around, but I stopped and I made it up to her in the end" Rosita didn't say anything she just nodded.

"Abraham was my boyfriend... not before this all... after. We broke up a few months ago, he wanted more and I wasn't enough. When you... when you killed him... i wanted to die right there with him. Glenn was a good person. Probably the best that i have known..." tears were flooding her eyes now. "How...how do you live with yourself?" She asked. He looked at her and couldn't really get words out.

"I don't think about it, I just do, what's best for me and my people is what's done. I need everyone to take me seriously. They need to fear me" he finished.

"There are other ways" she said wiping her tears. He shook his head.

"It's too late for me darlin, I've made peace with it" he smirked his handsome smirk. She lifted her chin and began kissing him. "Hey, as much as I want to jump your bones, doc said take it easy" he said firmly.

"Then make love to me" she whispered.

"I don't... I haven't... in a long time" he replied quietly. She just kissed him. She wrapped her arms around his neck. He moved closer so their bodies were touching. He pulled away. "I don't want to hurt you" he added.

"Be gentle" she said staring at him. He kissed her passionately for a while before reaching down and gently caressing her breasts. She let out a soft low moan. He smiled and put his head down, putting her right nipple into his mouth, biting and sucking lightly. She took his hand and slid it between her legs. He bit a little harder, immediately being turned on by how wet she was. He brought his head back yup to hers and began kissing her again. He slowly slid inside of her. She dug her nails into he back. Slowly moving along with his rhythm. She continued kissing him and meeting his slow, gentle rocking motion.

Minutes later she felt him tense and stop moving. He kissed her forehead and rolled onto his back.

"Tell anyone I did that... and I'll kill ya" he said turning his head and looking at her. She winked. "Secrets safe with me"


End file.
